1. Field of the Invention
Example embodiments relate to a prism sheet and to a liquid crystal display (LCD) using the same. More particularly, example embodiments relate to a prism sheet having a plurality of prism units with inclined ridges and to an LCD using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A LCD refers to a display device displaying text or images by application of an electric field to liquid crystals, which have an intermediate phase between a liquid and a solid, arranged between two glass substrates acting as electrodes. The liquid crystals may be arranged in a predetermined pattern between the two glass substrates, so application of the electric field to the liquid crystals may modify alignment of the liquid crystals to adjust transmittance of light therethrough. The emitted light may display images on a liquid crystal panel of the LCD.
A conventional LCD may include a backlight unit as a light source for emitting light through the liquid crystals. A conventional backlight unit of a LCD may include a light source, a light guide plate, at least one prism sheet, and, e.g., a protector sheet, sequentially stacked on each other in a case.
However, moisture may penetrate the case of the backlight unit of the LCD. When moisture forms droplets on a predetermined portion of the backlight unit, refraction or diffusion of light may occur thereon, thereby reducing display properties of the LCD, e.g., decreased visibility or optical concealment of the backlight unit.